warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kineticlops
Kineticlops is an elemental monster. Background When one of the disabled UFOs collides with the wires over a power plant, a helpless security guard investigates only to be infused with a combination of natural electricity and the extraterrestrial fuel, becoming a sentinent being of pure energy. Something organic, yet at the same time, not of this earth. A beast of pure energy, its origin remains a mystery. However, scientists theorize that the electricity somehow mixed with an organic life form to produce a strange fusion of organic and elemental mass. Strangely, the suspended eyeball in the center of its body appears to be immune to the surges of electricity that radiate from its body during its special attack. Eye witnesses claim that the effective range of these electrical bolts can span entire cities. Game booklet Living, nuclear lightning. He's fast, stronger than he looks and resistant to energy-based attacks. His projectiles are slow, but have a seeking ability. PSM #68, 2/03 Abilities Kineticlops' long range attack is chain lightning that reaches a medium distance and does average damage. He has good armor and his projectiles fire at a medium rate, dealing good damage. He is a medium-jumper and climbs at a fast pace. His taunt is a roar followed by making an arc of lightning over his head. Basic Combos (Disclaimer: this game was a Playstation 2 exlcusive and the combos you see are wrong since they don't follow the proper button format of Triangle,Circle,X,and Square) *Long Flight: H-H-H *Shock Hand: L-L-L-L *Head Fry: H-L-H-H *Static Bash: H-H-L-H *Electro-Whip: H-H-H-UH-H-H-H *Lightning Juggle: L-L-L-DL-DL-UH Trivia *SCEA producer Mike Giam noted on the design for Togera that one of his earlier designs turned out to be a skin for another monster. It's possible that the skin is Kineticlops' 4th skin, as the main problem with Togera's design was how amphibious he should be. *According to Eric Simonich Kineticlops is a combination of scrapped monster concepts. **Also according to Eric, Kineticlops' 4th costume, the amphibian monster, was removed due to a lack of proper applications for it. There weren't many levels where being an aquatic monster served a purpose. *Like Magmo, Kineticlops seems to have not been born from inspiration via Sci-Fi films, but more from the imaginations of the game's developers. However they claim, he is inspired by old Sci-Fi monsters. Though some people say that he looks like a homage inspiration to "The Crawling Eye" (1958), and "The Killer Eye" (1999) because of the eyes, While having a slight mix between 3 Scooby Doo monsters, like the 1000 Volt Ghost from "Watt a Shocking Ghost", ''and The Phantom Virus from "Scooby Doo and The Cyber Chase", because they're all both made of electronic energy, and The Skeleton Men from "A Creepy Tangle Of The Bermuda Triangle" because all three of them have one eye. *Kineticlops appears in Stage 6 as quadruple, respawning guards of the reactor towers at Atomic Island. *Though made of lightning, Kineticlops can still suffer damage from electrical hazards within the game. *In one of his victory animations, Kineticlops will bounce his own eye like a basketball. *Kineticlops appears as a playable Character for $50000 in ''Downhill Domination, another game produced by Incognito Entertainment in 2003. Costumes * Skin 1: White from Stage 6/ Atomic Island (Default) *Skin 2: Day Glow Green (Free) *Skin 3: Blacklight (25,000) *Skin 4: Amphibious (50,000) Category:Monsters Category:Playable Characters